Homestar Runner Commandos
Homestar Runner is an ambitious male who is currently one of the most successful rovers. His children serve their packs well. If he were still in his birth pack, he may have been a dominant wolf. Even now in his roving group called 'The Suitors' he took most of the dominance and is leader to the younger rovers. When roving Homestar acts sweetly to the females until he gets them away from the pack, he then acts like a dominant wolf and is more aggressive and easily annoyed. Commandos Homestar Runner(CDM012) was born into the Commandos Pack on March 25, 2009. His parents were Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness, the alphas. He had two brothers called Flash(CDM013) and Dasher(CDM014). They grew up fast and started learning how to hunt. When they reached adulthood, at two years of age, they started roving. First they roved at the Whiskers, but none of them was successful, though they were getting more experience each time they tried. That same winter they went together on a roving trip and visited the Young Ones. The first one to have any success was Homestar Runner, mating with Rocket Dog and then Swift Kill, then his brother Flash managed to mate with Mozart but was chased off. They were chased off several times but they didn't give up. Dasher managed to mate with Swift Kill but the teens and Big Will chased him away and when they caught up to him he was attacked until killed. Since that the rovers were more careful. The following week they returned and Flash mated with Mozart a couple of times when she was away from her pack. A day later Homestar Runner visited the Young Ones den where Mozart and Snow where resting. He mated with Snow until Youssarian and the other males came from patroling and chased him off, later Mozart walked away from her pack on purpose and Homestar mated with her. After a few weeks the Young Ones split after a fight with the Commandos, he found the smaller half lead by Snow and joined taking male dominance. However, in spring both halves reunited and Youssarian kicked him out. In spring Swift kill aborted her litter and Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart. Mozart gave birth to six pups but two of them were killed by the alpha female. Snow gave birth to four pups called Archer, Sonic, Winter and Rush, fathered by Homestar. Then Mozart was evicted, Homestar visited Snow and the pups but left when Youssarian came. Later he found lonely Mozart and teamed up with her, they spent the night in a den and faced a storm together. The following morning Homestar Runner headed back to the Commandos and Mozart followed him, not wanting to be left alone again. But when the couple found the pack, they were at war with the Whiskers. Homestar Runner left Mozart and went to help his pack fighting. In all the chaos, a frightened Mozart ran away, leaving Homestar to wait for her. The next day Homestar Runner didn't waste time and went off looking for Mozart, but unfortunately he found her dead. A few months later he was returning from roving while the Commandos where fighting with the Sequoia, he appeared in the scene and his pack thought he was a rival wolf and half of them charged towards him giving the Sequoia the triumph. Next winter he went roving at the Young Ones with Flash, and mated with Snow. Soon after he managed to mate with the new comer Amber, later he found Rocket Dog and mated with her. Next winter he started roving again and as usual visited the Young Ones. He was seen mating with Beaker, the next day he returned and spotted the Young Ones patrolling party, he followed them and was noticed by Maybelline who snuck away to mate with him. Once they were tied they were found by the alpha male, Ash, and beta, Fang. Homestar was attacked several times by the beta and alpha male. They attacked the wolf until he managed to break free and escaped the enemy territory. Homestar, severely wounded managed to enter his pack's territory but collapsed on the snow wounded, where a lone wolf, found him. The pesky lone male started harassing injured Homestar, and despite his aggressive attempts of scaring him away the stubborn male wouldn't leave him alone. Luckily, the Commandos came and chased the loner out of their territory. Homestar was badly wounded and was about to die, fortunately his family stayed with him and ocassionally brought him food. Surprisingly his wounds healed quickly and the next month he was back up roving. He went roving along with Flash, Pookie and Digimon, however they had the misfortune that in their absense a group of Young Ones males took over the Commandos and when they returned were unable to rejoin so instead they decided to continue roving a little longer. They visited the Young Ones again but couldn't mate with any of the females. Suitors The four males never returned to the Commandos and instead kept roving, they were soon joined by Zack and Gringo who also had been kicked out. Being the oldest male Gringo took dominance of the roving coalition, they roved at many packs though Homestar was the only successful one. They visited the Geckos pack, it was a small pack so they tried to take over but Homestar was more interested in mating with the females. He tried to mate with RU but were soon chased off, both Gringo and Zack disappeared as they were chased in a different direction and were never seen again, both of them had been attacked before so they might have died. After Gringo's disappearance Homestar usually led the roving trips being the most experienced and successful one. Soon Winter came to an end and the males couldn't get into a pack, so they eventually started acting as a normal pack even though they never established a territory. They wandered different pack lands hoping to take over or join a pack. In one ocassion they trespassed into the Young Ones land, while Digimon and Pookie were chased Homestar attempted to make his move with Tide, but he was rejected as it wasnt mating season. Homestar dashed off after Flash, who was being chased by little Murray. Murray attempted to chase Homestar too, but it didn't work with him and he gave Murray a good beating, who was in fact his own son. Later Flash and Homestar retreated to look for their brothers. On late January Homestar and his brothers entered the Young Ones territory in search of females, Homestar managed to approach the alpha female but he was chased off. Unfortunately his brother Pookie was killed by the pack. Days later they roved at the Young Ones again, while Dingo acted as a decoy he managed to get Oriole's attention, they both snuck away and mated. However when they were still tied the alpha male found them, Homestar managed to break free right on time and made it out of the territory along with the other two Suitors. Soon after Homestar met a female called Aurora at a carcass near the Drie Doring territory. The two bonded quickly and began to play, though Homestar had plans to mate with Aurora. Later Flash went hunting and Aurora left Homestar to join him, the two managed to take down a calf. Soon after an evicted female from the Drie Doring named Buttercup approached the group, intending to join them. Homestar and Flash quickly accepted the female and took an interest in her because she was in heat. Homestar immediatly began courting Buttercup and managed to take Buttercup away from the other two wolves so they could mate, however, Flash wouldn't stop following them so Homestar snapped and forced him to retreat. After mating the two found the corpse of a wolf, which Buttercup recognized, though Homestar was starving and stayed to eat the carcass after Buttercup left. While he was away eating, Flash snuck away with Buttercup and once he returned he found them already tied. Enraged, he attacked his brother though he soon left them. Eventually Homestar attempted to mate with Aurora again, though Aurora was quite inexperienced and was startled, causing his attempt to lack success. So instead Homestar decided to embark towards the Ewoks Pack to rove. Once they arrived he surveyed the territory before letting the anxious females proceed forth to distract the pack males. Meanwhile Homestar padded up to HP. He attempted to mate with HP but it turned out similar to when he tried to mate with Aurora. HP whined and quickly darted away, she wasn't experenced enough and was quite startled. It wasn't long before the alpha pair caught their scent and returned. Homestar Runner fled the scene and was quickly joined by Aurora. After the two found a carcass which Buttercup was also headed towards the three reunited. They are currently searching for Flash. Litters With Snow: * Archer, Sonic, Winter and Rush. With Rocket Dog: *Enili, Teshrak, Falco, SQF005 and SQF007. With Beaker: *Sly Cooper Young Ones, Bentley Young Ones and Murray Young Ones. Mixed litter with Maybelline and Oriole. *Toblerone, Besenji, Mabili, YM059, Veil, Ficho, YF062, YF064, YU065 and YU064. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Suitors Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Roving Males Category:Non Played Characters